


Just a Taste

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, tiny fluffy prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Laura and Carmilla snowed in, do with it what you will, must have kisses and hot chocolate

“Looks like we’re not going anywhere for a while cupcake.”

Laura peered over her shoulder from her spot in front of the fireplace, a red plaid blanket wrapped loosely around her waist. The heat from the fire helping to dispel the chill that crept in after their mad dash from the truck to the cabin. 

Carmilla stood by the window watching as the snowstorm quickly covered the vehicle and snowdrifts blow in against the side of the cabin.

“Good thing I packed all the essentials,” Laura nodded towards the pile of boxes and bags starting to drip from the melting snow. 

The brunette leaned down from her spot, a pale hand rummaging through one of the bags.

“If by essentials you mean, chocolate, cookies, and more chocolate,” a box in hand Carmilla wandered into the small kitchen. She set a kettle of water to heat on the stove and filled a mug with the sugary sweet chocolate powder. “Then yes, we’re all prepared for the winter apocalypse.”

Laura pouted at Carmilla’s back. She could tell the vampire was smirking. With a huff she turned back towards the fireplace, curling her legs against her chest and resting her chin on her knees. Watching the embers flare and sputter, crackling loud enough to be heard over the vicious wind howling outside, Laura felt herself drift off.

A warmth curled against her back, wrapping around her waist, and ghosting over her cheek. Snuggling back into the comforting embrace Laura heard the quiet chuckle close to her ear.

“Come on cutie, don’t want to waste this hot chocolate hmm?”

Blinking sleepily Laura caught the tail end of Carmilla taking a long sip from the mug. Waiting until the brunette had placed the drink down Laura brought up a hand to cup a pale cheek, turning Carmilla’s head towards her own. She captured the vampire’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss, the taste of chocolate clinging to her tongue as she drags it along Carmilla’s bottom lip. Pulling back just enough to take a breath, Laura smiled at the near pitch black eyes staring intently at her.

“You’re right, it’s too good to waste.”


End file.
